Truce
by MeanEmeraldGreen
Summary: A twisted fanfic of PowerPuff Girls. She was tough and one of the ruffs. An expertise in stealing and fighting were what she recently had trained. The youngest of the trio by – "Hi princess, we're home." Someone said as two young men entered the front door. The ravenette groaned and glared at her big brothers. "Stop calling me that. Those are for goody-goody two shoes."
1. Prologue

_Prologue~_

Back then, when the two groups were still younger, they fought like their lives depended on it.

The Ruffs – and a Puff – would stealthily rob some banks and when they get bored, they cause havoc at nearby places just so the Puffs – and a Ruff – would fight them.

"Let me fight my counterpart, big bros!" insisted Buttercup, pumping her fist in the air.

Brick frowned looking at his little sister. "N.O."

"Duh. You're a girl, remember?" Boomer snorted as he pointed out the obvious reason.

She huffed. "I'm also a ruff, _Boomie_." And used her big brother's nickname sweetly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Choose between Blossom and Bubbles. But we prefer you pick Bubbles." Said the redhead before flying up where they usually meet the 'good' group.

A pout formed on her lips. "Big bro Boomie?" Knowing the blonde ruff very well, he could not resist his younger sister. "Alright. I'll take Bubbles, Blossom's yours."

The green puff engulfed her big brother into a bear hug. "You're the best!" She cheered while he chuckled. They soon followed after their red leader.

"Bloss! Bubs! They're at it again!" A green ruff groaned while lying on the couch of the Utonium Household.

"Now, now Butch, you also go ahead and watch over your sisters." Professor walked in the living room and smiled at his son.

Butch smirked. "Of course, Dad. I was just calling–"

"Here!" Two girls, a red head and a blonde, simultaneously called once they landed in the room.

Blossom fixed her big red bow as she grinned. "I'm ready to rock!"

Bubbles giggled. "You already got big bro's words, Blossy."

"Alright, get going now you three." Their father nodded and watched his triplets fly off. The sky lit up with their colors: bubblegum pink, maya blue, and pine green.

He remembered how the three became superheroes. Professor and his wife expected children coming their lives – triplets to be exact. It just so happened that his wife accidentally drank chemical X, mistaking it as coke or something like a soft drink.

"Oh, how I panicked that my wife would die right there and then." Laughing softly, his charcoal black eyes gazed upon their last family picture. "Thank you for giving me wonderful kids, my love."

"Why won't you guys stop?" Blossom said annoyed, putting one hand on her hips. She looked at the 'bad' trio in front of them.

Buttercup smirked. "Because we don't want to, smarty." She retorted with her playful emerald eyes rolling.

"Besides, no one wins in our battle." Boomer shrugged as he styled his blonde locks the way he liked it, cut in half and combed sideways.

Bubbles nodded in agreement while giggling softly. She always had a small crush on Boomer and even agreed with some of his stupid remarks.

Brick snickered. "No fun in just stealing." He moved his cap around so its bill would be covering his long ginger hair, instead of his mischievous crimson eyes.

The raven haired boy frowned. "Fine, we'll give you what you want." He looked over his sisters.

Bubbles just nodded while Blossom rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with."

The two groups positioned themselves and chorused in lunging to attack one another–

But that was all in the past now. Brick had a job and Boomer was applying for one. Buttercup, being the youngest, just started college. Though, sadly, they were to move out… again.

"We're NOT going back." Buttercup emphasized as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She had grown well for the past years. Her short messy black hair was gone and replaced by mid-back length beach waves that was dyed mint green halfway to the ends. Since she usually work out with her big brothers, her body earned perfect curves and some muscles, even abs on her stomach part. Gladly, her emerald green eyes stayed mischievous and mysterious.

Brick frowned. "We ARE. It's been, what, 6 or 7 years. They wouldn't even remember us now."

"Just don't do anything _ruff_." Reminded Boomer when he came downstairs bringing brown suitcases.

Buttercup had enough of what was happening in their lives. "Are we running away _again_?" Her last word echoed in the room as if something passed by, making the two lads silent. Her gaze turned away from them. "I see. I'll just go see my room for the last time." She started jogging up the stairs. "Oh and big bro Brick? Your job." The ravenette knew better than to argue when moving out, her big brothers already pin-pointed all the cause and effects. _Besides, maybe if we came back, they wouldn't suspect a thing,_ she thought to herself.

Brick almost slapped his forehead. "I forgot that matter. Thanks BC!" He called then nodded at Boomer.

Their blonde cook-in-training replied. "Be back before supper."

"Thanks Boom." The red leader ran his fingers through his short messy ginger hair. "Oh and be mindful of your hair, it looks exactly the same as before."

Brick had grown to be a handsome young man but with glasses – black-framed, with fire designs at the sides, rectangular glasses. His eyes slowly blurred through the past years, ever since he worked as an IT Engineer. Luckily, his crimson red eyes did not fade and he also had muscles and abs.

Hearing the door open and close, with some car keys jiggling in the background, Boomer knew Brick already went off without his response.

A sigh left his lips. Boomer always loved the way his blonde locks were cut half in the middle and combed sideways. "I guess it was time. This is probably the reason they found us before." He muttered.

Just like his older brother, he had muscles and abs. Although, surprisingly, he was two or so inches taller than Brick. Apparently, nothing much changed with how he appeared. While cooking, he decided to let his younger sister style his hair from now on. "Better be cautious than dead…" He sighed once again as his pair of navy blue eyes looked over the food he was cooking.

 **Author's Note**

I'm baaaaaack! XD Anyways... Hope you like the new story! ^_^)/


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

Morning came but it was not sunny. Rain poured down all over New Townsville and classes were cancelled– except for College students.

A certain dark-haired young man groaned as he heard his alarm go off. His pine green eyes shot open and he sat up. "Why do we have classes on rainy days?"

Butch's grumbling was answered by Blossom's matter-of-fact toned voice, coming from the other room. "We're fishes."

The half joke and half meant reply made him laugh. "Right." Shuffling his bed hair, he stood and went to his bathroom.

Butch did not change that much, considering him and his sisters were in the last year of college. His jet black hair was still messy and just a little longer than before. Though he did go to gym and maintained a nice body full of abs and muscles. He was also the tallest of the three.

Taking his morning shower fast as usual, he picked one of his rainy outfits that their youngest, Bubbles, arranged for him. He put on his plain forest green muscle shirt then dark denim. Slipping in his black coat, he slides his socked feet in his black shoes. "I'm pairing these with this." He mumbled while fixing a gray beanie atop his head.

"You look stunning big bro!" Bubbles squealed, seeing he wore the best pick she told him last week. She was standing by the opened pathway which connected their rooms, in case of emergency.

Butch chuckled hearing his sister who was just 0.6 seconds younger than him. "Thanks Bubs, you chose it after all."

A sweet giggle escaped her lips. She never changed as well, still bubbly and warm. Except for her blonde hair, they were pigtailed lowly and she looked more beautiful. Her body had all the right curves and she was not skinny as well. Surely though, she was the shortest of them, leaving Blossom an inch or so taller than her.

"Are you impressing someone or what?" Blossom chimed in their small conversation as a smirk painted her face.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, Blossy. How's Dex, by the way?" When he asked, it was his time to show the signature smirk.

The redhead frowned. "Gee, thanks for reminding me." Sarcasm laced in her voice with her bubblegum pink eyes rolling.

Even the leader of the three never gave up her usual look. Ginger hair was still long and tied up in a ponytail but with a small red bow, instead of her childhood big bow. She had curves but due to her love of sweets, she was a little fatter than Bubbles.

"Oh come on now you two!" Bubbles said, getting in between. "Dad's waiting for us downstairs." Her maya blue eyes shined as she looked at them.

Butch just chuckled then went ahead of the two to their dining. A smiled formed on Blossom's lips. "Right." She and Bubbles had wrapped each other's arms around the other's waist, going down together.

The smell of pancakes filled the room and Professor had an apron over his clothes. "Thought you three wouldn't come down sooner." Said he while flipping cakes in his cooking pan.

"Bubs beat us to it." Chorused the ravenette and redhead.

The blonde let out another giggle. "Oh you're used to it." With that, they just nodded.

It was as if their lives been normal lately and a routine whenever they go to school. Blossom would always set their alarm, Butch the complaining machine, and Bubbles the middle girl where she stops them from bickering until they are late for school and breakfast. One would think their lives' perfect but no. Growing up with abilities no one else had was already hard for them. Even now that their powers were onto another level.

"Have you three been training your new found abilities?" Professor asked as he served them 5 pancakes each on their plates. "Flavors?"

Butch shrugged. "Been on the field lately, sorry Dad. Oh and blueberry, thanks Dad." A goofy smile adorned his face. Passing him the bottle of blueberry syrup, the Professor nodded in understanding.

"The usual!" Blossom squealed, wanting some strawberry taste in her tongue. "I've been trying to freeze my left overs but it wouldn't last until morning yet." She explained while nodding at their father as thanks.

Bubbles put some butter on her pancakes and started eating. "Just butter for me Daddy. Well, I think I've been doing it lately, talking to animals." Clarifying the last part, she looked at the Professor with a sweet smile.

"Very well. When you finish your pancakes, go off to school. I'll be at the lab for today." Professor flashed a smile at his grown-up kids and then left to go check his experiments.

The pink leader broke the silence. "I heard there's a new girl enrolling at our college." Eating her strawberry dressed pancakes, she looked expectantly at Butch. Being a hero guy, he was popular, especially with girls.

"Uh, yeah, but she's in first year." He answered, gulping bites of blueberry syrupy pancakes.

Bubbles' eyes sparkled. "From out of town? We never got transferees before!" Happily eating her pancakes, she finished last of the three.

"I don't think we'll meet her though." The lad of the trio said, getting raised eyebrows from his sisters. He expelled a sigh. "It's halfway of our 4th year."

"So?" Blossom replied, a little annoyed. It was the first time in the school's history that someone from out of town came in their place, why Butch would not give it a chance? Then it hit her that almost slipped off her mind. _Butch's therapy_ , she thought.

Having no transferees and no new people coming to their town was a relief to Butch. He was very much thankful for that. "Seeing your face bumping with realization just made my day." He half joked and gave a thank-you smirk. "Let's go, Bubs' done."

Bubbles grinned sheepishly. "I love savoring my pancakes~"

The three stood up, walked to the door and called. "Bye Professor!" Learning how to control their first batch of powers, they do stuff pretty like all the normal people. Besides that, villains' attacks lessen throughout the years.

As they started to walk down the street towards their school, Blossom and Bubbles were talking about their rainy days outfits. The blonde gal convinced her older sister by 0.3 seconds to have a taste in fashion.

Bubbles wore a black trench coat and paired it with her baby blue ankle boots that matched her pigtails' navy blue rubber bands. Blossom on the other hand, had slipped on a rose pink dress under her buttoned black leather jacket. She coupled them with black stockings and candy red ankle boots.

A few minutes later, they reached New Townsville College. Butch parted ways with his sister and went to his first class. The two gals stayed for a while at the gates waiting for their friends. At the corner of their eyes, they guessed the ravenette, talking to two young men, was the transferee and decided to watch their cute, as Bubbles would say, moment.

"I'll be fine." Claimed Buttercup, crossing her arms over her chest.

" _Rome_ , are you sure?" Ignoring the protesting look of her younger sister, Brick eyes their blonde brother as he used their new identities.

Boomer nodded with some blonde locks falling in front of his face. The ravenette just fixed his hair– some side bangs and combed straight at the back. "Yeah. I just applied at a café near our house." He showed a delightful grin.

"Big bro _Rick_ , please trust me in this." Buttercup's eyes gazed at their redhead brother pleadingly.

A soft sigh left Brick's lips. "I always do, _Rukao_. Just, be careful…" He paused, staring at his growing up little sister. "And call us whenever. Promise?"

The blue ruff smiled, knowing they were both worried of their sister. "Anytime at all, alright?" He nodded as to agree with his older brother.

Flashing a smirk, Buttercup gave two thumbs up. "Got it."

"It seems that the girl grew up with two brothers and still had some fashion sense." A voice caught Blossom and Bubbles' attention. The girl who arrived had two beautifully puffed ginger hair– Princess Morbucks. They became friends as soon as maturity stroke them, no more fights, just friendship.

The blonde lass displayed a genuine smile. "Oh hey Cess, how long have you been there?" She asked before adding. "Guess you're right."

Observing back the scene, Buttercup was wearing a hanging lime green tank top under an opened denim jacket put together with black ripped skinny jeans and a pair of forest green high top converse.

"So are we going to stare at the new girl for a few more minutes?" Another girly voice called. She had a full bangs and shiny long chestnut brown hair– Robin Snyder. Their old friend from childhood.

Blossom grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Shall we go to our classes now then?" As if the school agreed with her, the first bell rang aloud indicating 5 minutes before class starts.

The girls giggled and went off to their first classes. They all had different courses but since they were friends, they wait for each other before going in.

Buttercup, however, just bid goodbye to her older brothers. Stepping at New Townsville's grounds again was one and going to its College was two. She breathed nervously.

"Geez.. I'm not like this but the feeling I'm getting just hurts my gut." Murmuring to herself, she made her way to her first class.

The green puff's day went by unexpectedly calm. _"Hey, I'm Rukao Fujikawa. Nice to meet you! I do sports and some science stuff as well. That's all."_ Just repeated introductions and new acquaintances. Though she did surprise some of her teachers because of her advanced knowledge, thanks to her big brothers. Fortunately, she could still join the sports clubs she liked even though she entered in the middle of the school year.

A redhead could not pay attention to her last class. She kept going back to the small 'event' she saw earlier. The new dark-haired girl, with mint green streaks at the ends of her hair– as Blossom would point out, talking to her two brothers– a two or so inches taller blonde and a redhead who was probably her height.

" _Shit_." Cursing under her breath, her already wide pink eyes gotten even bigger.

 **Author's Note**

I'm so happy that someone liked/favorited this story! You guys are my inspiration :3 Hope you like this update OvO)/


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2~_

Since childhood, Blossom was the brain of the trio. She was supposed to be working now because the school offered advance test, and if one passed, automatically they were to be assigned at the last year and could graduate with degree. The redhead lass chose to study the same way as her siblings, they were triplets after all.

"I wonder if anyone from the first years passed the test." Bubbles' sweet voice caught Blossom's attention.

"I was thinking the same thing Bubs." She replied while putting things in her black, with pink hearts, handbag.

Princess, as usual, knew more news than anyone else. "Professors were talking about it. I overheard that the new girl beat it." She was leaning towards the two girls, her gold, with a princess' crown design, handbag hung on her arm.

"Her name's Rukao Fujikawa, by the way." Robin said, sitting at the desk beside Blossom's. Her long hair was pushed back by a black, with a ribbon at the side, headband.

Bubbles squealed. "You guys met her already?" Her pigtailed blonde hair gently bounced on her shoulder.

Blossom bit her bottom lip. She was close to telling her sister about Buttercup being the new girl when Princess and Robin came. Nevertheless, Bubbles would even be more excited if it was really Buttercup. "Did she join any clubs? The cheerleading squad, perhaps?" interrogated by the redhead to cover her nervousness.

She felt unease just thinking about it. If her hunch was right – it never went wrong before – then they were in a new pit of trouble. _I mean, sure they left before but, heck! They were still villains and to point out, they seemed ready for anything, now that they were grown-ups… Maybe… Even for a serious thing now… Am I really scared they will get revenge or…_ Blossom could not help but think of possibilities: why they came back, why would they send Buttercup alone to school – _they were triplets! For crying out loud_ , – or, why did they need to leave before?

"Blossy? Earth to Blossy!" Blue eyes worriedly looked at Blossom. "Are you alright?" Bubbles asked, her voice was soft and full of concern.

Princess sighed. "We know you're an airhead but not to the point where you make horror faces." Unaware, Blossom made scary facial expressions while being indulged in her thoughts.

"Something's bothering you Bloss?" Robin chimed in, now standing close to the three girls.

The redhead flashed a small smile. "Oh sorry. Forget it. I was _probably_ stressing from school works. Let's go?" She held her bag and pointed towards the doors.

Princess and Robin shared a look before nodding and the gals left the room. Bubbles did not buy it, she knew her sister too well.

When they reached the school gates, Princess offered the girls a ride, though only Robin took it and they were gone. Bubbles immediately elbowed Blossom gently.

A sigh left Blossom's lips. "I think, they're back." She rasped lowly, just for Bubbles to hear.

The blonde lass raised an eyebrow at first. "What do you mean Blossy?"

The pink leader kept quiet as they saw a scene, bringing back memories, play before them. Blue eyes stared at three people enjoying a moment as she spoke only one name. " _Butch_."

* * *

An all too familiar victory yell caught the two brothers' attention, standing not too far away from the school gates.

The originally ravenette lass shot a fist up in the sky as she held a folder with the other hand. "Guess whaaaaaat?!"

A chuckle was heard from the young man wearing his all-time favorite red cap. "Well, look who's proud now?"

Buttercup smirked. "None other thaaan!" The blonde lad laughed then made a drum roll sound. Brick nodded as he trumpeted using his mouth and hand. "Rukao Fujikawaaa!" The girl of the trio triumphantly cheered.

After their short cheering party, Brick opened the folder to see a test paper marked A+ encircled in red ink. The trio purposely moved at the time before the advance test was held. Buttercup may be _ruff_ but she always had the brains, it just needed a little push from her big brothers.

"Cool. You even beat the last highest record." Boomer commented, looking over Brick's shoulder.

A smile adorned Buttercup's face. "Couldn't do it without you guys."

Brick closed the folder before wrapping an arm around the gal's shoulder. "We knew you had it in you."

Boomer yelled happily. "Yeah!" He wrapped his arm around Buttercup's shoulder as well.

"So who won?" The girl hugged her jerky older brothers by their waist. More or less, they bet on the test result and the one who lost would buy dinner.

Brick and Boomer cracked into laughter. Their younger sister knew them so well. "I'm buying the food." Brick winked at his siblings.

Buttercup rolled her eyes but a playful smirk was displayed as Boomer just nodded with a happy smile. The trio walked out of the school grounds and hopped onto their car, which was parked by the side of the school.

* * *

The two puffs flew as fast as they could toward the soccer field. Those who saw their streaks knew more than to question the heroes. _The therapy wouldn't be put to waste_ , both of them thought.

Butch was practicing for their game, a month from now. Droplets of sweat came running down his forehead. Their coach finally called the finish of their training and he walked over the bench to rest.

Closing his eyes, he spoke to the puffs floating just above him. "What's up, sis?" His breathe was still short so he was catching it.

"Just checking on our triplet." Blossom mused, hiding her worry. The redhead slowly moved down and sat beside the lad. "You seem to be practicing hard lately." Added by her.

Bubbles gently landed in front of them. Worry painted her baby face, like before. "Butch…" She managed to say.

"They're back… aren't they?" His husky voice brought an uncomfortable silence between the triplets. It was the day he dreaded to come because of an untold past.

The blonde lass hugged him. "We'll be with you." Blossom showed a soft smile as she joined the hug. "We always had, right?"

A soft chuckle escaped Butch's lips. "Thanks you two." He wrapped his strong but sweaty arms around the girls.

"Butch! Ew!" Blossom squeaked, feeling the wetness of his arms. Bubbles giggled while Butch let go of the two with a burst of laughter.

The coach walked over to the trio, interrupting the sound of happiness. "Captain, see you tomorrow." He saluted and winked at Butch before going, leaving the trio once again. Butch just nodded in response.

"OMG! You're the captain?" The pigtailed gal cheered, jumping up and down.

The ravenette smirked. "Of course. Besides, soccer is my life." His smirk dropped when he realized what he just said. _Soccer is my life_ , the sentence repeated in his mind. It was unexpected, catching him off guard. Soccer was _their_ favorite game and she _always_ beat him.

"I think it's time we face the truth." A leader-like voice broke his thoughts. Blossom gently gulped before facing her brother.

Bubbles sat at the other side of Butch. "We can't really make those memories hide forever." Her voice sure could calm down the other two.

"Yeah…" He paused, looking at his sisters. "How about we go out tonight?" A genuine smile crossed his face. "My treat."

Blossom and Bubbles nodded simultaneously. "Let's go!"

* * *

The trio walked in at a café and made their way to the counter. The ambiance was pleasant and very much calming. Plants were everywhere, to Butch's delight, hanging or placed by the walls. The place looked like a wooden cabin, big enough for few customers staying in, and it was air-conditioned.

Ordering their usual, they asked for it to be delivered at their corner. "The same spot, thanks." Blossom said before the three strolled to their table.

"Where do we start?" Bubbles asked, raising an eyebrow at her siblings. She sat beside Blossom while Butch was across them.

"Soccer is my life?" The dark-haired teen half-joked and half-said. Nonetheless, the girls agreed.

The redhead cleared her throat. "Alright. Answer the questions as much as possible."

"And honestly!" The blonde chimed in.

Butch just nodded, though he wanted to protest because he knew everything like it all just happened yesterday – so fresh and crystal clear. Even with the therapy done and the past 6 years. His sisters were right, it was time, time to face everything.

As if the world agreed to them, a set of trio walked past them. The certain 'triplets' they were needing, watching, and waiting for.

" **Brick**." It came out of Blossom's mouth like a slippery soap with a mix of regret laced in it.

The world seem to stop as the redhead stood up. It was never easy holding back. _Nothing's easy_ , she harshly thought. A tiny pond of salty water begged to come out of her round eyes, however, she held it hard.

Bubbles immediately stood as well, holding back her sister's reaching arm. She felt guilty for not calling Boomer's name, even though he changed the hairstyle she loved, he was the same as before – cheeky and adorable. It was not the right time. _When will it ever be, then?_ She asked herself, sadness written all over her face.

The green ruff stayed quiet, amusing himself with his sisters' sudden reactions. He was doing fine, watching them, but it shattered once an originally dark-haired girl turned around to face them. He could never _not_ trust his guts, he was sure as hell. " _You're back_."

 **Author's Note**

Sorry for the late update! First week of classes started so yeah. Hope you like this one! :3 Thank you for those who reviewed, favorited, and followed! xoxo


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3~_

Brick and Boomer immediately went in front of Buttercup. "Gee, I'm fine." She grunted behind them.

No matter how much they changed – especially their appearances, they could never run from their counterparts at all. The eyes that _zinged_ (Lol! From Transylvania hihi) told who they were.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Bubbles mustered courage as she turned and faced the RowdyRuff trio. Eyeing Boomer ever so often which made her smile softly.

The two lads looked at their younger sister for confirmation. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "We can't leave our past, now can we?" Sighing, the green puff walked over and took her seat beside the blonde lass.

"You look more beautiful Butt–" Before Bubbles could finish her sentence, Buttercup cut her off with a small smile.

"Rukao, and thanks. Though it seemed you mistook my face for a butt." The dark-haired girl winked when she said the last part, covering her almost spilled real name with a joke.

Pine green eyes observed the said girl very carefully. He was not just staring but hatred and anger filled his glaring eyes. " _Why are you back?_ " His voice did not crack, only laced with sorrowful wrath.

The emerald green-eyed lass looked at him straight in his own green orbs, not a tiny bit of emotion revealed in the so called door of the souls. "If you're civil enough, you can handle this." Whenever she uses her serious tone, better be warned than sorry. Her brothers knew that she was still hurting and it never healed even a little.

"H-How's it been?" Blossom broke the beginning uncomfortable silence. Although she was not the stuttering type, she failed to be confident this time.

Brick gulped softly before grinning. "Well, we do whatever's not ruff."

The aura lifted up slightly, except for Butch who slumped on his seat though giving space for Boomer and Brick. The two ruffs took it, nodding thanks to Butch. Another uncomfortable silence tried to come in between the two trios, luckily the waitress showed and placed their orders.

"A triple date, huh." She even commented before going off.

Boomer cleared his throat. "So, why are you guys out here?" He asked then smiled genuinely at Bubbles, mouthing the words "Hi Bubbles," towards her.

Unlike his older brother and younger sister, Boomer and Bubbles did not had any complications when they left– well, sort of. The blonde puff chose to understand her lover for he told her the truth why they needed to go. Even though they tried to keep in contact, fate was ungrateful to them. But for each other's safety, she was requested for the truth to be hidden.

"Butchy here took us out for a treat and since Rukao came, we had a hunch – Blossom's hunch – that you guys are back and so we needed to talk about the 'run away' thingy." Bubbles explained, her cheeriness back and she was jolly again. She even used hand quotation for the emphasized words she said.

Brick sighed softly. "Look, we're sorry 'kay? We, well, you see–"

"Not in a public place, big bro." Buttercup once again cut off someone's sentence. She got a point, if anyone's hunting them down, better be careful of what they spill in the public.

The ginger head puff raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to talk but Brick beat her to it. "I'm Rick, Rukao's older brother by 4 years, more or less."

The dark-haired lad raised an eyebrow this time. "Wait, aren't you guys' triplets?"

Bubbles giggled softly which caught her sister's and Butch's attentions. "Well, he told me everything about them before and pleaded not to tell a soul. Besides we,"

"All have dark secrets." The blues chorused, smiles adorned their faces. It has been years yet they felt at ease seeing each other again.

"Rome's my name, 3 years older than Rukao." Boomer nodded, agreeing with Bubbles.

Blossom sighed. "Alright, so Rick, Rome and Rukao." She pointed her slightly thin finger to Brick then Boomer and lastly, Buttercup. Three heads nodded as her answers. "How?" The pink leader finally asked.

Getting a glimpse of the rowdy trio's confused faces, Butch clarified. "How did you fix your identities?"

"I'm an IT Engineer and you know the rest. I've been working for a while now. Rome here did not get his cooking degree just yet. And well, Rukao just got an A+ for advance college!" The red ruff's last sentence obviously contained excitement and proudness. Ever since a family took them in and cared for them, they learned a lot – even from their buried past.

Bubbles gasped then engulfed Buttercup in her arms. "So you were the match of Blossom! Well, even before." She giggled at the ending.

A small pink blush crept onto the dark-haired lass' face. "Y-Yeah, I guess." Because of the blonde girl's attitude, she hugged back to someone who is fairly _civilized._

 _Duh. What's his problem seeing_ me _?_ Thought by Buttercup. Forgetting she was still hugging Bubbles, her green aura started surrounding her body like she was powering up. Blossom and Butch wanted to stop the green puff though Brick and Boomer were ahead of them, face-palmed too.

"RUKAO." The red leader called, warning filled his voice. "Calm down, please."

"Sa tingin niya siya lang naapektuhan? Nasaktan din kaya ako! Tapos hindi niya man ako hinanap nung umaalis kami. Sinubukan ko maging 'tao' para hindi siya mapahiya tapos ito ipapakita niya? Nanghahamon yata siya." Buttercup ranted, her eyes glowing bright.

Blossom's eyes were wider than usual. "Since when did she know and learn Filipino language?"

The blonde lad sighed. "She needed a stress reliever and decided to learn it." After Brick's call, he gently tapped their younger sister's shoulder to completely get her attention.

One blink, then another, and she frowned letting go of Bubbles. The green aura dispersed. "Did I?..."

"Yeah. In Filipino too." Brick answered, a sigh leaving his lips. He passed down her chocolate mint frappe. "Have some to cool down."

Buttercup did argue no more as she took a sip from her favorite drink. "Thanks." She murmured to her brothers.

Butch just stared at the drinking lady. He did not expect her to rant in a different language, let alone the 'civilized' parts she keep mentioning earlier. The green ruff ran his fingers through his hair. She got him once again and all he wanted to do now was apologize.

Though before he could open his mouth, Bubbles spoke which caught everyone's attention. "How about a truce?"

"Truce?" Boomer echoed her last word. He then moved his blue orbs to Brick. "Big bro?"

"Oh, it's a treaty or peace–" Blossom started to elaborate but Buttercup cut her off, again.

"Between two enemies, we know. Big bro Rome's asking for big bro Rick's approval." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

The ginger head lad chuckled softly. "It's fine Rukao. But…" He paused then pointed his finger at her. "Your call."

Green eyes, which could never be big or round, _tried_ to widen. "M-My call? Why?"

"Geez. You're old enough to decide, aren't you?" Boomer replied for their older brother.

She flushed for the second time. "Oh, right. Well, I don't mind." Rolling her eyes first, Buttercup flashed a glare at Butch. "Be sure to act like a person."

"I am _acting_ like one." The dark-haired lad shot back a matching glare. "Why are you back, anyways?" He interrogated, still not dropping the main question but looking at the other ruffs.

Boomer rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, Rick?" Looking at his older brother, he waited for his signal.

Brick observed the café first before nodding at his younger brother. "Spill."

"They might not suspect a thing if we were back." The blonde lad said in a very low voice, cautious as ever.

"Who? Is there something going on even before you guys left? Deeper than what we know?" The pink-eyed lass replied with curiosity lacing in her voice.

Buttercup sighed. "Yes, and it's safer if we talk at our mansion than in a public café where perverts keep glancing at us." A hint of irritation came off of her mouth then she took a sip from her drink to calm down a little.

Butch could not help but look around with a frown. His girl was never wrong. _Err, I mean Butterbutt._ He thought as he looked away and towards the window.

"Mansion? You guys are _that_ rich?" Bubbles' excited filled sweet voice awed. Her blue eyes and small thin pinkish lips were widen with happiness.

Butch's jaw dropped open and before he could react, Buttercup smirked at him. "I guess. But don't let bugs get in your brother's already filthy mouth." By this time, she was standing up.

"Rukao, low profile, remember?" Brick rolled her red eyes at her.

Boomer helped Bubbles get out of her seat. "Would you mind us driving you there?" His innocent face and acts never failed impressing the blonde gal.

"Who will drive the car?" Blossom _hated_ riding anything. First thing she asks is about the driver. Last time she went to have a ride, she puked on the passenger's seat… unintentionally and got off the car.

Brick smiled softly. "Don't worry. Lil' sis here also has car sickness so I have to be a very calm driver. Besides, you need to trust me if we're making a truce." He offered his hand as he stepped aside for the ginger head lady.

A small chuckle came from Boomer as Buttercup, who was already walking out the café, called enthusiastically. "Like a freaking turtle, I say!"

Bubbles and Blossom giggled while being escorted by their counterparts out the shop. Butch who was left behind, grunted following them. "Great, I'm the only one who's not getting along with my counterpart. Just great." He groaned and the six super teens disappeared from the place.

 **xoxo**

 **hi guys! sorry about uploading late. I'm catching up with studies and reviewing for upcoming tests. Wish me luck! And as an apology, I might upload chapter 4 really soon - like maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. ;) Keep reading and thank you sooooo much! :D Love lots, MEG xoxo**


End file.
